Une plume dans l'océan
by ryuka57
Summary: Réécriture totale de cette fic! Ambiance plus sombre et adulte! Vendue comme marchandise puis utiliser comme cobaye décidément la vie était une chienne avec elle! Y a t-il au moins quelqu'un sur cette putain de mer qui l'aidera a trouver sa place?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonsoir! Me revoilà avec la réécriture totale de Une plume dans l'océan. J'ai radicalement changer mon style d'écriture, vous allez voir! Je tiens tout particulièrement a remercier Larmes-noires pour son aide, elle ma donnée de précieux conseils, qui je dois dire rendent cette fic encore meilleure. Voilà je vous donc une bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 1****:**

L'île de Noplusoa, paradis touristique du Sud du Nouveau Monde faisait le bonheur des touristes venus prendre un peu de bon temps grâce à ses hôtels et parcs a thèmes.

Mais notre histoire commence bien loin de tout ce luxe et se bonheur. Elle commençait dans les rues pauvres de la ville, visage que le maire essayait tant bien que mal de cacher aux yeux de ses portefeuilles ambulants.

Le temps était mauvais, une fine pluie tombait depuis maintenant deux jours.

Une femme soupira, Elle marchait dans la rue sombre, trainant derrière elle une petite fille qui pleurait et essayer de suivre le rythme de la femme malgré ses claquettes trempées.

« Maman tu me fais mal ! Annonça-t-elle d'une petite voix. »

La mère se retourna, ses longs cheveux mouillés d'un rouge ternit par le temps et la crasse volant dans son dos.

« Dépêche-toi ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire! S'écria-t-elle. »

Elle tira brusquement sur le bras de la petite fille qui pleura un peu plus. La gamine ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère était aussi méchante avec elle. D'habitude elle l'emmener à son travail. Sa maman travaillait dans l'un des hôtels en tant que femme de ménage, seulement son patron l'avait virée et cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'elle chercher désespérément du travail.

Et puis ce matin elle l'avait sorti brusquement du lit et l'avait emmené ici.

Elles finirent par sortir de la rue pour s'engager dans une autre beaucoup plus sombre et sinistre.

« Maman...j'ai peur...je veux rentrer à la maison! Pleura la petite.

_Va tu te taire! Y en plus pour longtemps et je pourrais enfin être bien...tellement bien ! »

La gamine ne comprenait pas ce que disait sa mère. Elle avait des poches sous les yeux, un teint extrêmement fatigué. Elle ne prenait plus soin d'elle ni même de sa fille. Ses vêtements étaient sales et troués. Mais la petite espérait de tout cœur qu'elle trouverait vite du travail pour qu'elles puissent reprendre leur vie d'avant.

Sa mère s'arrêta finalement devant une porte en bois. Le bâtiment était lugubre, un vieil immeuble aux murs décrépit. Certaines fenêtres étaient brisées. Mais cela ne sembla pas perturber pour autant la mère de l'enfant. Elle toqua trois fois puis la porte s'ouvrit. Elle poussa violemment sa fille qui tomba à genoux. La pauvre petite s'écorcha les genoux et laissa tomber quelques larmes. Elle avait peur, elle voulait rentrer chez elle mais on referma la porte qui claqua dans un bruit sinistre.

La pauvre gamine se retrouva dans le noir, la main de sa mère la redressa sèchement puis la poussa vers l'avant, la forçant à courir. Elle aperçut une lumière au bout de l'interminable couloir aux murs crasseux et pourris. La salle suivante était grande et sentait le moisi. Il y avait beaucoup de tableaux accroché aux murs d'un jaune ternit par le temps. Il y a avait aussi quelques sculptures aux formes grotesques et bizarres. Un tapis léopard prenait une bonne partie du sol reflétant le mauvais goût du décorateur. Une longue table en bois sombre traversait la salle d'un bout à l'autre et un homme corpulent était assis sur une chaise attendant derrière. Il avait un joint dans la bouche et comptait scrupuleusement son argent avec un sourire. Une assiette à côté de lui déversait une délicieuse odeur. Il leva les yeux sur les deux nouveaux venus.

« Aaaah Debby! Tu viens enfin me payer. Dit-il d'une voix grave et lente. »

La dénommée Debby hocha la tête puis poussa sa fille vers l'homme.

La pauvre petite du lever la tête pour apercevoir cet homme au costard noir. Il avait beaucoup de bagues autour de ses doigts boudinés. Il avait la peau halée, de petits yeux scrutateurs et des cheveux tirer en arrière. L'homme cracha un nuage de fumée sur la gamine qui toussa.

« Voilà ma paye Corto ! »

Après un instant de silence, l'homme corpulent éclata de rire. Il frappa la table de son poing, ce qui fit sursauter la fillette.

« Ta propre fille ! Allons Debby un peu de compassion.

_C'est tout réfléchit. Tu la prends et en échange je veux ma dose pour les deux mois. Elle les vaut largement ! »

Corto se pencha au-dessus de la table pour examiner la pauvre petite qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait ici, ni ce qu'il se passait tout court.

La gamine était vraiment petite et mince. Son haut crasseux était beaucoup trop grand pour elle, appuyant encore plus sur sa maigreur, de plus elle empestait, signe qu'elle n'avait pas vue de baignoire depuis fort longtemps. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans, de longs cheveux rouge sombres d'où contrastaient quelques mèches d'un blond sale, un visage rond assombrit par la saleté et surtout deux grands yeux larmoyants d'un bleu saphir. Deux billes d'un bleu profond qui reflétaient la détresse et le malheur de cette gamine. Rien que pour ses yeux cette fillette valait effectivement un bon prix.

« Soit ta fille contre ta dose, mais seulement pour un mois, je ne peux pas t'en filer pour deux. Ce ne serait pas bon pour les affaires. Clama-t-il. »

Debby sourit, heureuse d'avoir enfin ce qu'elle désirait tant. Elle poussa un peu plus sa fille vers Corto, ne lâchant pas du regard les précieux paquets qui contenaient son bonheur, son eldorado.

« Maman ! Je ne veux pas rester ! Maman ! Pleura la pauvre fille. »

Elle s'accrocha a la jupe déchirée de sa mère, qui la repoussa tellement fort qu'elle tomba sur le tapis aux côtés du dealer. Elle s'agrippa a son pantalon pour se relevait. Corto afficha une grimace et repoussa la petite avant d'épousseter le tissu de son vêtement. Il fixa la gamine qui recommençait à pleurer. Il remarqua qu'elle avait de longs cils qui rendait son regard encore plus profond et un petit nez droit et de fines lèvres. Un bon bain et cette gamine allait devenir une véritable aubaine.

Le dealer prit un paquet sur la table et le lança a Debby qui l'attrapa frénétiquement avant de l'ouvrir et d'ingérait l'un des cachets. Un sourire de bonheur naquit sur son visage.

« Voilà ta dose, mais si tu en veux encore ce sera avec du fric est-ce clair ? Annonça sombrement l'homme en enfonçant sa fourchette dans la dinde en face de lui pour lui mordre grossièrement la chaire. »

Debby hocha vivement la tête puis partit avec son précieux paquet, le serrant contre elle. Et aussitôt la fillette courut derrière elle en pleurant. Pourquoi sa mère partait et la laissait seul avec cet homme effrayant ?

« MAMAN ! MAMAN ! Hurla la fillette avant de tomber une nouvelle fois à cause de ses claquettes trempées. »

Corto secoua la tête dépité. La gamine venait d'être échangée contre de la drogue par sa propre mère. Elle avait vendu sa progéniture pour des cachets. Il eut pitié pour elle. Dire que cette femme avait tout perdus à cause des hôtels qui fleurissaient sur la plage. Elle avait un métier, certes pas glorieux mais au moins elle pouvait nourrir et habiller sa gosse et voilà qu'elle l'échangeait contre sa drogue.

« Hernès ! Occupe-toi d'elle le temps que je trouve un acheteur. »

Un homme aux cheveux noir et au visage envahit d'une épaisse barbe prit la petite par la main. Il grimaça en sentant que la petite puait plus que les égouts eux-mêmes, il devait avouer qu'entrer en contact avec elle ne lui était pas facile. Elle était une telle souillon. Comment pouvait-on laisser son enfant arriver à ce point de crasse.

« Aller, viens. Tu vas prendre un bain parce que là, tu empeste trop ! Dit-il entrainant la gamine qui renifla et s'essuya le nez sur son bras déjà beaucoup trop sale.

Hernès l'emmena dans une pièce adjacente, là ils montèrent un escalier puis débouchèrent dans un bordel. De nombreuses femmes plus ou moins jeunes offraient leurs services aux hommes en manque de compagnie. L'endroit sentait fortement l'odeur de cigarette et d'alcool. Les rires et cris de plaisir ainsi que les discussions, rendait les lieux encore plus stressant pour la petite qui serra un peu plus la main du monsieur.

Hernès parla avec une femme d'une quarantaine d'années à l'imposante poitrine remontée par son corset. Elle regarda la petite avec un doux sourire. Hernès s'accroupi au niveau de la fillette.

« Tu vas suivre Maronce, elle va prendre soin de toi, d'accord ?

_Mais je ne veux pas...je veux ma maman ! Commença-t-elle. »

Hernès poussa la petite vers Maronce après un soupir puis repartit en bas.

La femme prit le relais emmenant la gamine à l'étage. Les prostitués gloussaient et charmaient les clients qui baladaient leurs mains sur le corps des femmes peu habillées. Maronce ouvrit une porte puis poussa gentiment la petite dans la pièce. Celle-ci sentait fort le parfum et l'encens. Un large lit aux draps défait prenait une bonne partie de la pièce. Dans le coin gauche se trouver une coiffeuse qui croulait sous les produits de beauté et à l'opposé une porte que Maronce ouvrit découvrant une salle de bain.

« Tu viens ma puce ? Dit- elle en tendant une main vers elle. »

La fillette s'avança vers la femme qui avait ouvert les robinets de la baignoire. Elle la déshabilla puis la glissa dans l'eau tiède. Elle prit ensuite un gant, du savon et entreprit de nettoyer la gamine de sa couche de crasse. Elle lâcha un gémissement lorsque l'odeur de la petite la percuta.

« Hanw ! C'était quand la dernière fois que tu t'es lavée mon cœur ?

_Je sais pas. Et je m'appelle Natsumi, pas « mon cœur » ! S'éclaffa la petite. Elle revient quand ma maman ? Je veux la voir ! »

Maronce eu un triste sourire et resta muette, elle rinça la rouquine, l'eau prit une couleur brunâtre. Elle vida ensuite la baignoire et la remplit de nouveau et ce deux fois avant que la gamine ne soit complètement propre. Elle révéla alors une peau légèrement halée.

La femme s'attaqua ensuite à la chevelure de la petite. Il fallut trois shampoings pour que la couleur d'origine refasse surface. Maronce trouva immédiatement la couleur superbe, ce rouge allait parfaitement avec la peau de la petite et ces petites mèches blondes lui donnait un coté absolument adorable.

Maronce sortit la fillette de l'eau puis l'emmitoufla dans une serviette. Elle la sécha vigoureusement puis la porta dans la chambre.

« Tu vas m'attendre bien sagement ici, le temps que je te trouve des vêtements. »

Natsumi hocha la tête. Elle s'assit par terre, toujours enroulée dans sa serviette. Maronce quitta la chambre. La petite parcourut la pièce du regard une nouvelle fois. Tout était en bois, sombre, la lumière était tamisée donnant un côté intime au lieu. Sa chambre a elle était beaucoup plus petite, son lit se résumait à un matelas défoncé posé a même le sol et d'une couverture miteuse et trouée. Elle n'avait ni armoire ni coiffeuse et encore moins un miroir. Le parfum féminin et l'encens lui firent tourner la tête et c'est une petite somnolente que retrouva Maronce.

« Ma puce ce n'est pas le moment de dormir. »

Elle la secoua gentiment, la fessant sortir de son demi-sommeil. Maronce l'habilla avec un sous-vêtements propre, d'une jupe semi longue rouge accompagné d'un petit haut noir et blanc avec de la dentelle ainsi que de petites chaussures noires. La petite trouva les vêtements superbes. Jamais sa maman ne lui en avait acheté d'aussi beau. Elle n'avait pas les moyens.

« Maintenant nous allons couper tes cheveux et tu vas être parfaite, plus belle qu'une princesse de conte. »

.Natsumi pencha la tête sur le côté. Elle aimait beaucoup ses cheveux et ne voyait pas le problème, sa mère ne les lui avait jamais coupé. Une autre femme, plus jeune que Maronce, entra dans la chambre. Elle était blonde et avait les yeux brun chocolat. Elle discuta un moment avec la patronne puis se tourna vers Natsumi avec un sourire.

« Bonjours toi, je suis Choko. Prête pour une petite coupe?

La petite fit non de la tête. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on touche ses cheveux. Sa mère les lui coiffait parfois et ce pendant de longues minutes.

« Oooh mon petit canard ! Ils ont tout abîmé, promis je ne les couperais pas beaucoup. »

La petite finie par accepter. Natsumi se plaça donc devant Choko. Cette dernière s'accroupi et commença son œuvre. Les cheveux de la petite étaient longs, jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Lorsque la dernière mèche caressa le sol, ils lui arrivaient aux omoplates. La fillette se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer la perte d'une partie de ses cheveux.

« Je suis désolé ma puce mais ils étaient trop abîmés. »

La rouquine haussa les épaules, ses cheveux repousseront de toute façon.

Maronce reprit le relais, remerciant la jeune fille avant de prendre délicatement la main de l'enfant. Sans toute la crasse qui la recouvraient, elle était tout simplement splendide, beaucoup voudrait se battre pour elle plus tard. Ils redescendirent à l'accueil où Hernès les attendaient. Il resta stupéfait en voyant Natsumi, méconnaissable. Debby n'avait pas mentis, elle valait largement les deux mois de drogues et si elle avait réfléchis, elle aurait pu en demander bien plus.

« Eh bien voilà ! Tu es beaucoup plus jolie comme ça. »

Natsumi rougit puis commença à pleurer. Commençant à comprendre peu à peu la situation. Sa maman n'était toujours pas là.

« Oh allons ma puce. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Maronce en prenant la petite dans ses bras.

_Je veux ma maman ! Pleura-t-elle à chaudes larmes. »

Maronce frotta lentement le dos de la petite fille qui sanglotait. La berçant alors qu'elle sentait son cœur être profondément atteint par la pureté de cette pauvre petite chose. Si jeune et une vie déjà si monstrueusement difficile.

En voyant cela, Hernès se passa une main dans la nuque lâchant un profond soupir. Il n'allait pas pouvoir laisser Maronce s'attacher plus à la marchandise. Car désormais ce n'était plus une petite fille, plus depuis que sa mère avait accepté le deal.

« Je te la confie le temps que Corto trouve quelqu'un pour elle. »

Maronce fronça les sourcils et serra un peu plus la petite contre elle.

« Vous vendez cette petite?

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on en fasse. Tu la vois grandir ici ? »

Hernès montra le bordel d'un mouvement de main. Imposant à Maronce la raison.

La femme fit non de la tête, défaite. Ce n'était clairement pas un endroit pour une enfant. Entre l'alcool et la cigarette, sans oublier les pervers qui pourraient ne pas attendre qu'elle est atteinte l'âge d'accueillir un homme.

La petite resta trois jours dans le bordel, cachée aux yeux des clients pour sa sécurité. La petite avait pleuré durant les deux premiers jours puis avait arrêté, comprenant que jamais sa mère ne viendrait la chercher.

C'est dans l'après-midi du troisième jour que Hernès revint dans le bordel.

« On a trouvé un acheteur. C'est un Marine qui la prend, il n'y pas de soucis à se faire. »

Maronce soupira. Elle tenait Natsumi dans ses bras. La femme la reposa au sol, le cœur lourd puis la poussa doucement vers Hernes.

« Tâche d'être une gentille fille. Lui conseilla-t-elle avant de les quitter.

_Aller viens petite. »

Ils redescendirent l'escalier pour revenir dans la pièce qui sentait le moisi. Corto discutait avec un homme en uniforme de Marine. Il se tourna vers Hernès et sourit avec satisfaction en voyant la gamine débarrassée de sa souillure.

« Aaah la voilà. Regarde par toi-même. »

Le Marine se tourna vers Natsumi qui se cacha derrière la jambe d'Hernès.

« Allons viens là, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Encouragea l'agent du gouvernement. »

Le Marine s'accroupi et tendit une main vers elle. Lentement elle s'approcha détaillant l'homme devant elle. Il avait une barbe de quelques jours, des yeux vert foncés et des cheveux bruns sous sa casquette. Il avait l'air gentil avec son sourire et ses dents bien blanches.

« Quel est ton nom?

_Natsumi, Monsieur. »

Le Marine sourit.

« Tu es bien élevée, c'est agréable. »

Il la détailla longuement. Il regarda ses bras, ses jambes, son ventre et son dos cherchant la moindre trace de coups ou de blessures puis il passa au visage. De suite les yeux de la gamine lui plurent et sa chevelure était unique. Il nota qu'elle avait un joli visage rond et une bonne hygiène dentaire. Il se releva après son inspection.

« Combiens ? Demanda-t-il en regardant le dealer qui se roulait un joint.

_10000 Berrys.

_Je t'en propose 4500 et pas moyens de changer. »

Corto grimaça, arrêtant son geste pour fusiller l'agent du gouvernement, il se payait sa tête ? Si il gardait la gamine, vu la rareté de ses attribues physique et son exotisme elle pourrait lui rapporter un potentiel d'argent non négligeable une fois en âge d'écarter les cuisses.

« 9500! Proposa-t-il avec réticence. Tu as vu les yeux qu'elle a !

_4500, point! Ne m'oblige pas parler de ton business Corto. Menaça le Marine avec un sourire. »

Le dealer grinça des dents. Il lécha son joint, l'alluma puis cracha un nuage de fumée. Ce connard le tenait par les couilles, il reposa une nouvelle fois son regard sur la gamine, sa mâchoire se contractant avant qu'il ne grogne fortement.

« Elle est à toi ! Fais en ce que tu veux. Céda le baron de la drogue.

_Tu vois qu'on peut faire affaire. »

Le Marine posa une liasse de billets sur la table puis empoigna le bras de la petite qui grimaça.

« Vous me fait mal ! Geignit-elle. »

Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Où est-ce que le monsieur allait l'emmener. Elle était bien avec Maronce, celle-ci s'occupait bien d'elle alors pourquoi devait-elle suivre cette homme ?

Elle tenta de faire lâcher prise au militaire mais sa force était insignifiante. Elle se fit trainer hors du bâtiment puis dans les rues jusqu'à un bateau d'apparence banale. Celui du Marine était accosté plus loin. Le militaire monta dessus puis balança la petite sur le pont aux pieds d'un autre homme qui portait une blouse blanche.

« Encore une. Annonça fièrement le marine. J'ai vraiment fait une bonne affaire avec celle-là.

_Hum oui elle a l'air pas mal. Vous avez l'œil commandant Lasta! Emmener là avec les autres ! »

Aussitôt Natsumi se retrouva avec des chaînes aux poignets et aux chevilles avant d'être jetée dans une cellule au plus profond de la cale. Elle recula dans un coin de la cage puis pleura silencieusement. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi on lui faisait ça ? Elle avait une vie, certes pauvre, mais elle avait sa maman et la maintenant plus rien. Juste le contact froid du métal sur sa peau juvénile.

« Hey ? Ça va ? »

Elle leva les yeux. Un petit garçon qui devait avoir deux ans de plus qu'elle lui sourit.

« Toi aussi on t'a acheté ? Demanda-t-il. »

Elle confirma d'un mouvement de la tête.

« Ça fait six jours que je suis ici. Informa le garçonnet. J'ai entendu que c'était la dernière île avant qu'ils nous emmènent je ne sais où. Avoua le garçon avec un faible sourire. »

La rouquine resta silencieuse.

« Au faite, je m'appelle Griel et toi ?

_Natsumi... Souffla timidement la petite fille. »

Griel se mit à côté d'elle, restant silencieux par la suite. Sa simple présence suffit à apaiser la fillette qui finit par s'endormir la tête sur l'épaule de son voisin.

Le voyage dura quatre jours. Quatre jours qui furent interminables pour Natsumi. Leurs journées étaient ponctuées par leur maigres repas du matin, du midi et du soir. Ils ne voyaient jamais la lumière du jour a part au travers des rares hublots. Natsumi se rendit aussi compte qu'ils étaient nombreux dans la cale. Au moins quatre enfants par cages et elles étaient une bonne dizaine.

Le quatrième jour, dans l'après-midi, le bateau amarra sur une île. Une forêt bordait la plage. Les matelots firent sortirent les enfants à la file indienne. Natsumi fut d'abord ébloui par les rayons du soleil. L'absence de lumière lui avait donné un teint blafard. Elle suivit le cortège qui entra dans la forêt, le commandant Lasta devant pour ouvrir la marche. Durant trente minutes ils marchèrent sans s'arrêter. Griel était devant elle, la surveillant du coin de l'œil. Le commandant les fit entrer dans une grotte caché par un rideau de végétations.

La grotte était éclairée par de nombreuses torches puis une immense porte en acier portant le sigle du gouvernement mondial leur coupa le chemin, celle-ci s'ouvrit en s'enfonçant dans le sol, laissant voir derrière elle une véritable base creusée à même la roche. Le cortège entra dans la base, de nombreux soldats courraient dans tous les sens. Le commandant les emmena dans une pièce immense, où ils furent aligné les uns à côté des autres. Il y a avait des enfants de tout âge allant de dix à cinq ans.

Le commandant se mit devant eux avec un sourire carnassier, plus besoin d'être gentil à partir de maintenant.

« Bien à partir de ce jour vous n'existez plus ! Vous n'avez plus aucune famille à part le gouvernement mondial ! Vous avez était choisi pour faire partie du plan « perfect soldier ». Il prit une pause, les regardant chacun. Durant votre formation vous apprendrez à obéir, à combattre et à respecter vos supérieurs. Tout ça pour faire régner l'ordre et la justice que ces pirates bafouent chaque jour ! Maintenant vous êtes des apprentis soldats et chacun de vous sera envoyé dans une section. »

Il les détailla de nouveau, s'attardant sur Natsumi avant de saisir le dossier que lui tendait un de ses hommes et se racler la gorge.

« Dans la section A seront envoyé… »

Natsumi se mordit la lèvre inférieure, petit à petit le groupe diminua, les enfants étant envoyé dans leur section. Griel fut le dernier à partir pour la section « C ». Natsumi, elle, fut envoyée dans la dernière section la « D » dite aussi section « DÉMON ». Le commandant Lasta regarda avec fierté les 4 sections.

« Votre chef de section devrait arriver d'ici peu. Vous lui devez le respect le plus total. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

De maigre « oui » sortir.

« Plus fort ! Aboya Lasta.

_OUI ! »

Le Marine eu un sourire mauvais puis laissa les groupes aux bons soins de leurs chefs venant d'arriver. Une femme aux cheveux violet tenant une cravache dans la main s'arrêta à la « D ».

« Je suis la commandante Tetra. Informa-t-elle d'une voix claire. Quand vous vous adresserez à moi ce sera par Chef ou Madame est-ce clair?

_Oui, Madame ! »

Natsumi se retint de pleurer. Sa vie avait pris un tournant inattendu, un aller simple pour l'enfer et pire.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, bonsoir. Voici le deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

N'hésitez pas a laisser un review, ça me motive et prouve que mon travail vous plait. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 2****:**

Cinq années s'étaient écoulées depuis que Natsumi avait été liée à la section D. Il s'avéra rapidement que la commandante Tetra était une véritable tortionnaire. Prenant plaisir à martyriser ses élèves. Le moindre écart se soldait par une violente correction, entre les coups de cravaches, ceintures et punitions dégradantes. La commandante ne manquait pas d'imagination pour leur faire payer ne serait-ce qu'une faiblesse.

Et plus les années passaient, plus Natsumi oubliait les événements qui c'étaient déroulés auparavant. Désormais âgée de dix ans, elle faisait partit des enfants les plus prometteurs, toutes sections confondus.

Aujourd'hui un cours sur les armes blanches se déroulait. La jeune fille était nettoyait la lame de son sabre avec application. Suivant la ligne délicate de l'arme, fixant son reflet dans le métal alors que la voix de la commandante s'élevait fortement.

« Une arme bien entretenue ne vous lâchera jamais en combat. Annonça la femme. Négligé la et vous le payerez de votre vie. »

Tetra passait dans les rangs regardant les enfants astiquer leur sabre, réprimandant ceux qui n'allaient pas assez vite à son goût. Elle s'arrêta devant Natsumi puis lui prit sa lame. Elle l'observa à la lumière des plafonniers. Elle observa aussi la jeune fille. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vue, c'était une gamine pleurnicharde et vraiment faible. Maintenant elle c'était considérablement endurcis et remplissait bien les critères pour les "perfect soldier". Certes elle devait encore s'entrainer mais elle avait déjà beaucoup de capacités. Lasta avait lui aussi vu le potentiel de cette fillette mais il semblait bien plus intéressait par quelque chose d'autre que ces capacités de combats.

« Voilà qui est parfait. S'exclama la marine en levant le sabre un peu plus haut pour l'exposer à la lumière. Prenez exemple sur elle vous autres. Une lame parfaite, sans défauts prête à rendre justice ! »

Tetra rendit le sabre à Natsumi qui n'osa pas lever les yeux vers son ainée. Les autres la fusillèrent du regard. A la fin de la séance, ils furent renvoyés dans leur dortoir. Pas de séparation entre les garçons et les filles, ils n'étaient de toute façon pas encore dans la tranche d'âge où les hormones les travaillaient. Ils dormaient tous ensembles. Natsumi rangea son sabre, s'assit sur son lit et regarda le sol. Trois paires de chaussures entrèrent dans son champ de vision.

« Et bien alors ? On a encore eu le droit aux félicitations du tyran, hein ? »

Natsumi redressa la tête et tomba sur Kyn et ses deux moutons Jaz et Mia. Si Kyn était blonde aux yeux gris, ses deux amies elles étaient brunes aux yeux noirs. Cette garce avait décidé dès le premier jour qu'ils ont arrivaient, de lui faire vivre un enfer. Elle lui avait par exemple découper toutes ses chaussettes ou bien mit un doigt dans l'eau une nuit. Le lendemain elle c'était retrouvait avec les draps et son pyjama souillés d'urine. Au début elle ne répondait pas aux attaque de la blonde puis au fur et a mesure elle commença a se battre avec elle.

La rouquine soupira, décidément cette journée aller mal finir. Elle n'avait clairement pas envie de se prendre la tête avec la blondasse.

« Nan mais regarder la! Tu te permets de nous dénigrer parce que tu es soit disant la meilleure ?!

_Je ne dénigre personne Kyn. C'est toi qui te permets de faire des jugements hâtifs. En même temps venant d'une blonde pré-pubère de douze ans ça ne m'étonne pas. Cracha la rouquine avec un regard vide de toutes émotions. »

Elle aurait tellement aimée être dans la section de Griel. La-bas ils ont solidaire, il ne se tape pas dessus, ne s'insulte pas. Griel lui avait même raconter, un jour qu'il manger au self, seul moment ou toutes les sections étaient rassemblées, qu'il avait avec ses amis inonder le bureau de Lasta. Elle avait bien rigoler.

Kyn pinça les lèvres. Elle serra tellement les poings qu'ils tremblèrent puis elle gifla violemment Natsumi.

« Tu n'es qu'une petite conne ! Une salope ! Je te déteste! Siffla la blonde d'un ton venimeux.

Natsumi posa une main sur sa joue rougit puis sauta sur Kyn. S'ensuivit une bagarre où tout était permis. Entre tirage de cheveux, morsures, coup de poings, de pieds et griffures, les deux filles ne se firent pas de cadeau. Natsumi fini par casser le nez de Kyn d'un coup de coude bien placé. Tetra entra alors dans le dortoir, averti par le vacarme de la bagarre. Elle resta un instant à jauger la situation, avant de reposer sévèrement son regard sur les deux jeunes filles.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Aboya-t-elle en se rapprochant finalement pour les séparer. »

Aussitôt Kyn joua la comédie prenant Natsumi de court.

« Chef ! Elle est devenue folle ! Elle m'a sauté dessus sans raison et m'a cassé le nez ! Pleurnicha-t-elle.

_Non ! C'est faux ! C'est elle qui a commencé ! Se défendit la rousse.

_SUFFIT ! Kyn tu vas à l'infirmerie, Jaz tu l'accompagnes ! Quand à toi, Natsumi, tu viens avec moi ! »

Tetra attrapa le bras de la jeune fille et la traîna avec elle dans le dédale de couloirs qui composaient la base. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte puis toqua. Elles attendirent un moment que la voix grave de celui qui gérait l'endroit.

« Entrez !

_Commandant Lasta. Salua respectueusement la commandante.

_Laissez-moi deviner, encore Natsumi ? Soupira-t-il en tournant une page d'un dossier sur son bureau. »

Pour toute réponse Tetra poussa la gamine dans le bureau. La dernière fois qu'elle était venue ici c'était la semaine dernière. Elle avait casser un verre sur la tête de Kyn car elle lui avait renverser son plateau repas et aussi pour la fois où elle avait pousser la blonde dans les escaliers pour le plaisir.

Lasta soupira. Il referma le dossier qu'il avait devant . Il regarda la gamine. Elle avait bien grandi, son corps commencer doucement a changer quittant les rondeurs de l'enfance pour le formes de l'adolescence et aussi le comportement qui aller avec.

« Bien, laissez-là. »

Tetra sortit rapidement du bureau. Laissant la jeune avec le commandant. Lasta avait eu vent des prouesses de la petite. Très bonne combattante au corps à corps et sabre. Moins a l'aise avec les armes par contre mais ce n'était pas catastrophique. obéissante devant ses supérieurs. La seule tâche noire était son comportement avec ses camarades de chambrer.

« C'est la cinquième fois en trois mois. Natsumi. Tu te rends compte du désordre que tu mets ? Lui reprocha le commandant.

_Ce n'était pas moi ! C'est Kyn qui a commencé ! Se justifia la rouquine.

_Peut-être mais est-ce obligatoire que cela tourne en bagarre générale à chaque fois ? Demanda le Marine.

_Non. »

Lasta eu un sourire devant la grimace de la rouquine. Il adorait a avoir le dessus sur elle.

Il aller ouvrir la bouche quand son denden mushi sonna. Il décrocha après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à la rousse et répondit.

« Hum bien j'arrive ! »

Il raccrocha puis se tourna vers Natsumi.

« Tu restes là, j'en ai que pour quelques minutes. »

Il sortit du bureau. Natsumi soupira puis balaya la pièce du regard. De nombreux casiers étaient placés contre le mur derrière elle. Devant un imposant bureau en bois laqué avec le fameux dossier que Lasta lisait. La curiosité de la jeune prit rapidement le dessus sur sa raison. Elle se retourna rapidement pour vérifier qu'il ne revenait pas, pesant le pour et le contre.

« Juste un peu. »

Elle sauta de sa chaise, fit le tour du bureau puis monta sur le siège. Le dossier était rouge et son nom y était inscrit. Elle l'ouvrit et lu. La curiosité était plus dévorante que la peur d'être surprise.

**Dossier de Natsumi sujet 57 section D:**

**Situation :**

**Achetée pour 4500 Berrys à Noplusoa. Mère qui la vendue contre de la drogue. Retrouver décédée, overdose.**

**Présentait une carence alimentaire moyenne ainsi qu'un léger retard de croissance.**

**Possède réelle capacité d'apprentissage et d'obéissance.**

**Sujet intéressant pour l'expérience « Q » en attente de la fin de sa croissance pour commencer les tests.**

Le dossier était complété par des photos d'elle lors de ses entraînements puis de celle d'une femme contre un mur. Des cheveux rouges sale et une peau nécrosée à cause de la maladie. Elle était monstrueusement maigre, ses yeux vitrés fixaient un point invisible et l'on pouvait apercevoir entre ses lèvres qu'elle ne possédait plus de dent. Ses vêtements était dans état si avancé d'usure qu'il ne recouvrait presque plus son corps. Et dans son bras, une seringue était enfoncée.

La jeune fille se sentit affreusement mal. Qu'est-ce que c'était que l'expérience « Q » et pourquoi elle ? Des bruits de pas la firent sursauter. Elle referma le dossier puis revint à sa place juste à temps quand Lasta entra. Elle essaya de dissimuler son trouble, vérifiant rapidement qu'elle n'avait rien de suspect.

« Désolé un petit incident avec la section . Encore ton ami Griel qui a trouver amusant de bouchée toute les toilettes de l'étage.

Natsumi se retint de rire devant Lasta. Elle garda un visage neutre.

_En tout cas ne crois pas que tu va t'en sortir. Tu me nettoiera le réfectoire pendant une semaine. Maintenant sors j'ai du travail! »

La rouquine se mit au garde à vous puis sortit du bureau. Lasta posa alors sa main sur son épaule. Son cœur battît férocement dans sa poitrine. Elle traversa les couloirs puis retourna dans le dortoir. Kyn était elle aussi revenue. Elle portait un pansement imposant au milieu de son visage et la peau avait viré bleu, noir tout autour de la zone.

« Alors tu t'es faite engueuler j'espère ! »

Natsumi la snoba royalement. Elle se changea rapidement puis se glissa dans ses draps. Les informations tournaient dans sa tête. Ils n'étaient que des sujets d'expériences, rien de plus. Dire qu'elle considérait le gouvernement comme sa famille. Elle se sentait profondément trahie. C'était décidé elle partirait coûte que coûte.

Et elle tenta de s'échapper encore et encore. Epuisant beaucoup d'énergie et de temps. Permettant à sa propre section de s'entrainer dans les battues organisées pour la récupérer. Lasta en était de plus en plus insatisfait, surtout qu'elle prenait en force et ruse à chaque escapade. Huit années avait passé depuis sa découverte par rapport à l'atroce vérité et désormais, elle voyait clairement la situation précaire dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

« Attrapez-la ! Hurlai une voix. Ne la laissait pas s'enfuir ! »

Natsumi courrait à perdre haleine. Elle monta sur la rembarre de sécurité puis sauta de l'autre côté semant ses poursuivants. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle faiblisse, elle ne pouvait plus se le permettre.

« Pauvres naze ! Cria-t-elle avant de poursuivre dans un éclat de rire. »

Elle connaissait maintenant chaque couloir par cœur. Normal, les trente-huit invasions qu'elle avait tenté ces huit dernières années lui avait permis de repérer chaque mètre de cette putain de base. Natsumi avait maintenant dix-huit ans et était devenue une belle jeune femme. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient dans le milieu du dos. Son retard de croissance avait été rattrapé grâce aux bons soins de la marine et elle mesurait maintenant un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq. Ses yeux bleus profonds pétillaient d'audace et ses formes féminines ne laissaient que très peu d'hommes stoïques. Elle avait reçu beaucoup de compliments de la part de ses camarades de chambre et même du commandant Lasta qui commencer a beaucoup lui tournait autour. Elle se souvint aussi de la fois où elle et Griel c'étaient cachaient dans armoire dans la cuisine pour piquer a manger. Le garçon avant accidentellement posait sa main sur sa poitrine naissante. Après un long moment de flottant ils avaient fini par s'embrassaient. Ils avaient alors treize et quinze ans et elle avait l'expérience très sensation avait été assez étrange, nouveau. Griel avait voulu glisser sa langue mais elle n'était pas parvenue à desserrer les dents et ils s'étaient donc reculé. Rouge de gêne. Elle était resté un moment à chercher l'étrange sensation qui l'avait envahis un bref instant avant d'oublier. Ce ne devait pas être aussi important que ça, sans doute.

Malgré sa taille Natsumi se faufila silencieusement dans le dédale de couloirs. Elle évita les patrouilles et se rendit à la cabine de commande de la porte. Vérifiant rapidement la présence de personne pestant en constatant qu'il y avait deux hommes.

« Aller c'est là que tous se joue. »

Elle entra et assomma rapidement les deux gardes avant de bloquer la commande d'ouverture de la porte en acier par laquelle elle était passée treize ans auparavant. L'excitation coulait dans ses veines. Elle n'avait jamais était aussi loin. Elle sauta de la cabine juste à temps pour éviter une patrouille. La rouquine descendit rapidement les escaliers puis courut à découvert sur la place. Des coups de feu se firent entendre.

« Ne la tuez pas ! Je la veux vivante ! »

Le commandant Lasta regardait la jeune fille traverser la place à grandes enjambées. Il ne put s'empêcher mater le fessier de la rouquine. Elle slaloma entre les tirs, se rapprochant de plus en plus vers sa liberté, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Aller encore un peu ! S'encouragea Natsumi. J'y suis prequ... »

Le coup de feu résonna et fut abominablement assourdissant pour la fugitive. Natsumi s'effondra au sol avant de hurler de douleur en se tenant l'épaule gauche. Une tache rouge s'étala sur son haut.

« Bien jouer Kyn ! Joli tir. Souffla Lasta.

_Merci Commandant. Piailla la dénommée. »

La blonde eu un sourire mauvais en regardant la rouquine hurler au sol, pleurant aussi bien de rage que de douleur. Elle jubila envoyant Natsumi qui se trainer pour essayer quand même de s'échapper. La garce afficha un sourire dément devant la trace de sang qu'elle tracée derrière elle.

« Rapatriez-la dans le secteur 18. Ordonna le commandant. Il est temps. »

Deux hommes s'approchèrent d'elle et sans aucunes délicatesse la soulevèrent avant de la traîner vers le fameux secteur 18. Sa vision se troublait par moment. Elle avait des moments de noir, l'empêchant de reconnaître l'endroit et le chemin.

Natsumi gémit sous la douleur. On la mit sur une chaise avant de lui attacher les poignets et les chevilles. Sa blessure saignait toujours et la perte de sang la rendait amorphe. Lasta apparut devant elle. Il se pencha vers elle et lui prit le menton avec un sourire pervers.

« Natsumi bienvenue au secteur 18. Tu sais ce que sait, bien sûre. »

La jeune femme ricana faiblement, bien évidemment qu'elle le savait.

« Ouais c'est là que vous faite vos expériences à la con ! »

Un soldat appuya sur sa blessure la faisant hurler de nouveau.

« Un peu plus de respect Natsumi, sache que tu étais destinée à ce test depuis longtemps. Il se pencha a son oreille.

Je vais me faire un vrai plaisir de te briser. Dit-il »

Un scientifique arriva avec un chariot, dessus se trouvait un fruit, une grosse cerise verte et bleue décorée de nombreuses arabesques. Lasta le pris, il s'avança vers Natsumi puis lui présenta avec un sourire.

« Allons croque dedans. »

La rouquine serra les dents avant de fusiller du regard le Marine. Le soldat derrière appuya de nouveau sur sa blessure assurant l'ouverture de sa bouche. Aussitôt Lasta plaqua le fruit contre celle-ci. Natsumi savait que maintenant soit elle restait la bouche ouverte soit elle la refermait et mordait obligatoirement dans le fruit. Et elle mordit. Un goût infect lui emplit la bouche. Dieu que c'était dégueulasse, à vomir. Elle toussa fortement faisant reculer tout le monde et une douleur lui traversa tout le corps. Elle fut prise de spasmes violents, serrant inconsciemment les dents et révulsant ses yeux.

« Est-ce normal ? Professeur ? S'enquerra Lasta.

_C'est la première fois que ça arrive. Tous les autres sont morts directement après avoir croqué dans le fruit. »

Natsumi fut secouée encore un peu puis s'immobilisa. Un scientifique s'approcha lentement et lui pris son pouls.

« Elle est vivante. Murmura-t-il avant de sourire et crier. C'est un succès ! »

Des applaudissements retentirent dans la pièce. Lasta sourit, il savait qu'elle survivrait, elle était forte.

« Bien l'opération Q peut enfin commencer. Je vous la laisse professeur, faites en sorte qu'elle soit prête d'ici cinq ans.

_Ne vous en faites pas. Elle le sera. Affirma le subordonné. »

Lasta quitta le secteur 18 satisfait de savoir qu'il aurait une bonne nouvelle à annoncer au QG. Les chose avançait enfin.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le chapitre 3 que vous attendiez tous. Je remercie ceux et celles qui ont mis cette fic en favoris, qui me suive et bien sur pour vos reviews qui mon fait très plaisir!

Et je vais répondre a la question que l'on ma souvent posée. Pour le rythme de parution elle sera toute les deux semaines. Voilà! Je vous laisse maintenant et bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 3**** :**

Les chaînes cliquetaient sous la force de pression. Un grognement retentis suivit de plainte, son souffle résonnant contre le mur. Puis de nouveau, les chaînes claquèrent. Le scientifique présent dans la salle se recula, remettant ses lunettes sur son nez avant de sourire doucement, il était terrifié par la rage de son cobaye mais sa curiosité avait plus de mordant.

« Enfin, Natsumi, soit un peu plus coopérative s'il te plaît. »

La rouquine montra ses crocs avant d'envoyer balader la table devant elle. Crachant des insultes plus fleuries les unes que les autres. La douleur était intolérable, elle se sentait affaiblis et pourtant brûlait vive intérieurement.

« Tu sais ce que j'en fais de tes tests ? J'vais te les carré dans le ...

_SUFFIT ! Surveille ton langage Natsumi ! Rugit-une voix dans l'ombre. »

La rouquine tourna lentement la tête avec un sourire en coin. Ricanant fortement en identifiant la personne, un rire teinté de folie et de désespoir. Puis elle se reprit, reprenant son sérieux sans pour autant faire disparaître son sourire moqueur.

« Ah, Lasta toujours en train d'espérer une quelconque amélioration de mon état ? Ou bien vous voulez une autre plume ? Siffla Natsumi entre ses dents, ricanant encore une fois. »

Lasta fronça les sourcils, désapprobateur. Cela faisait déjà cinq ans que l'opération Q avait commencé mais il n'avait presque pas avancé dans l'avancé de leurs recherches. Natsumi refusait catégoriquement de coopérer. Pire encore, elle avait déjà tenté à de nombreuses reprises de s'enfuir, encore une fois. Heureusement pour eux, elle n'avait pas le contrôle total de son fruit, sans cela, il n'imaginait même pas ce qu'il serait arrivé.

Le commandant fixa la jeune femme, elle souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle avait changé, âgée maintenant de vingt-trois ans, elle avait subi quelques modifications à cause de son fruit du démon. Ses cheveux étaient devenus plus fournit et des plumes rouges et jaunes ressortaient çà et là. Lasta s'était déjà amusé à lui en récolter quelques-unes. Ses yeux étaient toujours de ce bleu intense mais des striures vertes avaient pris place dans ses prunelles, presque hypnotisant. Quand a sa peau, elle était plus épaisse et plus douce.

« Remmène-la dans sa cellule. Soupira-t-il en voyant parfaitement que la jeune femme refusait de faire les tests. »

Elle fut reconduite dans sa cellule. Celle-ci était spartiate, un lit contre le mur, un WC, un lavabo et une fenêtre aux barreaux en granit marin pour seul source de lumière. La rouquine se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant. Recouvrant peu à peu son apparence humaine, elle reprit sa respiration calmement, tous ses tests la mettaient toujours dans des états monstrueux. Entre les prélèvements, les injections, les électrodes… Quoi d'autre ? Elle ne parvenait même pas à s'en souvenir tant il y en avait.

Lasta entre rageusement dans son bureau lorsqu'elle fut ramenée à sa cellule. Il jeta des dossiers en travers de la pièce dans un hurlement rageur. L'opération était un fiasco total ! Il frappa le meuble et les murs avant de siffler et se contenir. Fort heureusement, les « perfect soldiers »remontaient le niveau. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le dossier de Natsumi, ces dernières années il avait considérablement augmenté de volume.

Il ressortit brusquement du bureau et avança d'un pas rapide vers le secteur 18, plus précisément la cellule de Natsumi. La rage montait un peu plus en lui à chaque pas, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, non, il devait la mater comme la chienne qu'elle était. Et il savait déjà ce qu'il allait faire, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il s'arrêta devant une porte en acier gardé par un soldat. Celui-ci se mit immédiatement au garde à vous.

« Commandant Lasta !

_Repos soldat. Je viens voir notre chère rebelle. Annonça-t-il.

Le soldat ouvrit la porte, laissant son supérieur entrer. Lasta marcha calmement, des images défilant déjà dans son esprit. Il sourit en voyant qu'elle s'était assoupis sur son lit. Elle avait mis ses bras derrière sa tête et croisées ses jambes. Sa poitrine se levait doucement, son ventre était plat et il se laissa aller un instant à observer ce qu'il était venu posséder. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas connu ce qu'il allait lui faire et il s'assurerait ensuite que personne ne le lui fera connaitre

En ouvrant la porte, le grincement métallique réveilla la jeune femme. Elle se leva vivement, déjà sur ses gardes, les cheveux en désordre mais ses prunelles brillant de volonté.

« Commandant Lasta ? Que venez vous faire ici ? Cracha-t-elle. »

Pour toute réponse, son supérieur sourit sinistrement. Cela n'inspira aucune confiance en la rousse qui déjà n'était pas fan de son supérieur. Lasta referma la porte derrière lui et patienta quelques instants en continuant de la regarder avant de s'avancer vers elle.

« Tu as vraiment changé, Natsumi. Tu es devenue une belle femme. Lui dit-il alors que la rouquine le regardait avec panique. »

Mais pourquoi lui disait-il ça ? Avant de lui laisser le temps d'approfondir sa réflexion, il se jeta sur elle, la plaquant contre le matelas de tout son poids. Maintenant d'une main ses poignets alors qu'elle commençait à gémir de peur. Lasta saisi son visage et souri de plus belle avant de plonger vers la gorge de Natsumi qui tentait désespérément de le repousser.

« Arrêtez ! Hurla-t-elle. Dégagez !

_Suffit, laisse-toi aller Natsumi, tu vas aimer. Affirma doucement l'homme. De plus, n'imagine que pas que je te laisse le choix… »

Il glissa une main sous le t-shirt et empoigna l'un des seins de la jeune femme. Natsumi eu un hoquet de surprise et de dégoût. Elle sentait les lèvres de Lasta contre sa gorge qui descendait vers sa clavicule et de plus en plus bas, sa mains pressant son sein. Elle hurla de plus belle et il la frappa violement, l'assommant un bref instant.

Quand elle reprit conscience, il avait hotté son manteau et croquer sa poitrine, l'une de ses mains glissaient sur ses cuisses et elle entra en contact avec la partie la plus intime de la jeune femme. Personne ne l'avait jamais touché ici. Une rage monta en elle et quand Lasta se redressa, elle lui cracha dans les yeux. Aussitôt Lasta hurla en plaquant ses mains dessus.

« SALE GARCE ! TU ME LE PAIERAS ! Hurla-t-il.

Il se frotta les yeux et se recula, tombant du lit en gémissant pitoyablement. Le soldat en charge de la garde entra, il menaça la jeune femme d'une arme avant de faire sortir maladroitement son supérieur qui hurlait douloureusement. Natsumi avait le cœur qui martelait sa poitrine, le souffle court et des sueurs froides. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait, ni ce qu'il avait voulu faire mais au moins, Lasta était partit. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même avant de pleurer silencieusement.

La nuit tomba rapidement sur l'île. Natsumi était allongée sur le lit, encore retournée par ce que Lasta avait tenté. Elle était prostrée dans un coin de sa chambre, tremblant doucement en cherchant une putain de solution. Il fallait qu'elle s'évade, qu'elle tente une nouvelle fois. Mais son débat intérieur fut interrompu par des voix dans le couloir. Il ne revenait quand même pas déjà ?

« Je viens de la part du Commandant Lasta. Annonça clairement un homme.

_Tu as une autorisation ?

_Oui la voilà. »

Le bruit d'une clé qui tourne puis l'ouverture et la fermeture de la porte lui indiqua que son visiteur était là.

« Trois fois en une journée. Le commandant Lasta ne parvient plus à se passer de moi ? Siffla hargneusement Natsumi sans pour autant quitter son lit. Quelle chance j'ai de recevoir autant de visite.

_Tu va devenir aigrie à force. »

La rouquine se redressa. Derrière les barreaux de la cellule se trouvaient un homme brun aux yeux vert émeraudes. Il afficha un sourire.

« Griel ! S'écria-t-elle. »

Elle se leva et rejoignit le jeune homme, passant brièvement ses bras entre les barreaux pour le serrer avec force avant de s'écarter.

« Je suis content de te voir. Lui dit-il.

_Je croyais que tu m'avais oublié depuis le temps. »

Griel sourit. Il est vrai que depuis que Natsumi avait été affecté à l'opération Q, ils ne s'étaient jamais revus. Pas même une fois.

« Tu es devenue belle dis-moi. Remarqua-t-il avec un sourire.

_Merci mais je ne pense pas que tu sois venue juste pour dire ça et parler du passé.

_Non, en effet. Il baissa d'un ton. Je suis là pour te faire sortir d'ici. »

La rouquine se figea soudainement. Il était sérieux et semblait attendre qu'elle accepte.

« Tu es malade ! Tu vas te faire tuer ! Siffla-t-elle.

_Chut ! Pas si fort ! Tu ne coopères pas et plus ça va plus Lasta te considère comme un échec et à ce rythme, ils vont te tuer et tout reprendre à zéro. »

Elle recula de quelques pas Ce n'était pas possible, ils allaient la tuer, elle ?

« Je...je ne veux pas mourir Griel.

_C'est pour ça que je suis là. »

Il sortit de sa poche une clé qu'il glissa dans la serrure, ouvrant la cellule. Natsumi haussa un sourcil. Comment diable se l'était-il procuré ?

« Ne cherche pas à comprendre. Maintenant il va falloir que tu fasses exactement ce que je dis. »

Elle opina de la tête. Griel frappa à la porte, la fixant encore une dernière fois pour être certain qu'elle embarquait avec lui.

« J'ai fini. »

La porte s'ouvrit, aussitôt et le jeune homme assomma le garde. Le faisant ensuite glisser dans la cellule de Natsumi. Il prit la main de la jeune femme puis courut dans les couloirs, mais au lieu de partir vers l'entrée, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la base. Surprenant la rousse, elle suivait son amie, s'accrochant à sa main en sachant parfaitement qu'il devait être son seul allié.

« Griel la sortie c'est de l'autre côté. Chuchota-t-elle.

_Trop risqué. Y a une autre sortie.

_Comment ça ce fait que je la connaisse pas ? J'ai parcourus toute la base.

_Parce que tout simplement elle n'existait pas y a deux jours. »

Natsumi comprit qu'elle ne serait pas la seule à partir. Ils arrivèrent dans le dortoir de la section C constitué uniquement d'hommes. Griel la fit passer en première dans la pièce, la laissant découvrir tous les soldats de cette section. Ils étaient tous incroyablement calme et sérieux, voir, tendu.

« Nous y voilà. On a creusé un tunnel depuis qu'on est arrivé ici, ça nous aura pris du temps mais on a réussi à relier le monde extérieur.

_C'est incroyable!

_On part tous ce soir. »

Natsumi eu un sourire. Un homme sortit de sous un lit, faisant sursauter le dortoir et l'invitée.

« C'est bon ! On atterrit directement dans la forêt. »

Griel hocha la tête. Il passa sa main sur son dos et lui offrit un doux sourire.

« Tu y va en première. Qu'au moins si nous échouions, toi tu es une chance et que Lasta s'en morde les doigts plus que jamais. »

Il la poussa vers le trou qui avait été creusé avec tout ce que les garçons avaient trouvé avec le temps. Elle glissa dans le tunnel puis se mit à quatre pattes et rampa dans les boyaux rocheux. Son avancée était lente, sa respiration rapide et son cœur manquait de sortir de sa poitrine tant elle était excitée. Soudain l'alarme retentit dans la base. Griel qui était derrière elle, la poussa. L'encouragement vivement à accélérer la cadence.

« Avance plus vite! Ils ne vont pas tarder à venir dans le dortoir !

_Comment ça se fait qu'ils sachent ? Paniqua la rousse.

_Ils ont dû trouver notre cadeau dans ta cellule. »

La rouquine accéléra le rythme, bientôt elle vit une faible lumière. Elle sortit du tunnel. Un vent frais lui caressa la peau. Elle inspira profondément l'odeur de la forêt mélangée avec l'air iodé de la mer. Après dix-huit ans, elle voyait de nouveau le monde libre, c'était vivifiant !

« Natsumi ! Ne reste pas là ! Ils vont débarquer ! »

Entendre son ami hurler la fit sortir de sa bulle. L'adrénaline monta en elle tel une déferlante. Les hommes de la section C sortirent un à un du tunnel, courant de suite dans la forêt. Griel attrapa Natsumi par son bras et la tira à sa suite, laissant sa mains glisser jusqu'à tenir la sienne. Après à peine quelques foulées, ils entendirent les officiers hurler des ordres au loin. Ils accélérèrent alors que des coups de feu se firent entendre. Le cœur de Natsumi battait furieusement dans sa poitrine, elle avait la tête qui tournait et le souffle court. Ils débouchèrent finalement sur une plage mais ne s'arrêtèrent pour autant. Se dirigeant vers une falaise un peu plus loin, d'ici ils pourraient se mettre à couvert dans la paroi rocheuse.

« STOP ! ON NE BOUGE PLUS ! »

Des soldats surgirent de la forêt, armes pointées vers eux. Griel s'arrêta au bord de la falaise, le souffle court. Ils étaient encerclés à quelques mètres au-dessus de l'océan.

« Je suis profondément déçu Griel. Tu étais mon meilleur élément et voilà que tu nous trahi. »

Lasta sortit de l'épaisse forêt, les soldats s'écartèrent à son passage. Il s'avança vers eux, scrutant d'un œil désapprobateur la proximité de ses deux élèves. Griel poussa légèrement Natsumi derrière lui en remarquant le commandant s'attarder sur la jeune femme. Lasta avait les yeux rougit, l'on pourrait presque croire qu'ils avaient été brûlé.

« Je ne sais pas quoi penser de cette trahison mais tu sais ce qu'on fait des traitres ici. »

Et tout se passa si vite, comme si le temps s'était figé. Le commandant Lasta sortit un pistolet de son manteau, Griel se retourna vivement, la prit dans ses bras pour ensuite sauter dans le vide. Le coup de feu fut comme un hurlement pour la rousse, elle sentit son ami se contracter contre elle et la resserrer. Alors qu'ils chutaient, Griel la relâcha, laissant voir la tâche rouge qui grandissait au niveau de sa poitrine.

« GRIEL ! La voix de Natsumi transperça le vent alors qu'elle tendait la main vers lui.

Il lui sourit faiblement, ses doigts glissèrent doucement sur sa joue alors qu'ils s'écartaient l'un de l'autre.

« Vis. »

La rouquine hurla a s'en briser les cordes vocales.

Lasta s'avança vers le bord de la falaise, essayant de voir le point de chute mais il se recula précipitamment quand une ombre remonta à vive allure en criant. L'ombre disparut rapidement dans le ciel et seul le corps inanimé de Griel était visible au bas de la falaise. Lasta jura et repartit vivement vers la base. Les autres fugitifs avaient été capturés et c'est avec rage que le commandant les exécuta tous devant la base entière, pour l'exemple.

« Reprenez le travail ! Maintenant ! »

Il partit dans son bureau et s'y enferma. Le dossier de Natsumi était toujours sur le bureau. Lasta le pris avant de le balança au travers de la pièce. Il fini par prendre sa décision, saisissant un tampon et imprima un gros « ÉCHEC » rouge sur la couverture.

« Je te retrouverais. Oh oui, je te retrouverais, compte là-dessus. »

Natsumi ouvrit lentement les yeux. Sa vision était brouillée, elle mit un moment avant de la retrouver. Son corps lui faisait un mal de chien. Elle se redressa sur le sable mouillé. Ses souvenirs de la veille étaient brumeux. Elle se souvint d'un tunnel puis d'une course poursuite puis enfin tout lui revint en mémoire, l'évasion, la course puis la mort de Griel. Elle resta inerte un instant avant que les larmes ne roulent sur ses joues et qu'elle ne se mette à hurler en frappant le sable.

« Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Cria-t-elle de rage. »

Elle se calma après plusieurs heure, séchant ses larmes puis elle se mit debout. Ses vêtements étaient trempés et elle se sentait faible. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Du sable a perte de vu, quelques cocotiers mais pas la moindre trace d'activités humaines. Elle s'avança, monta sur une dune de sable puis soupira de soulagement. Il y avait une petite ville plus loin. Elle continua sa route et arriva aux portes après une heure de marche, ses vêtements avaient eu le temps de séché. La ville était animée. Les habitants se promenaient tranquillement entre les différentes boutiques de vêtements, bijoux, armes et restaurants qui déversaient des odeurs alléchantes.

Les enfants couraient en riant surveillé par leurs parents un peu plus loin. Natsumi se fit la plus discrète possible, elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité ici. De plus son haut avait une grosse tâche de sang, ce qui n'arrangeait rien.

Elle arriva sur une place occupée par un marché et se faufila entre les passants, piquant à droite à gauche quelques fruits. Elle s'arrêta devant un vendeur de vêtements, attendant qu'il ait le dos tourné pour se servir et repartit avec son larcin.

Elle passa quelques jours sur l'île, se nourrissant soit par le vol soit par la chasse, dormant à la belle étoile. Faisant de terrible cauchemars ou Griel mourrait et où le commandant revenait là toucher. Elle se réveillait en sueur, vomissait puis pleurait jusqu'à se rendormir ou que le soleil se lève. Un cercle vicieux.

Alors qu'elle poursuivait un lapin entre les cocotiers, elle remarqua un bateau. Et pas n'importe lequel, un bateau de la Marine. Il semblait vide, sûrement que l'équipage était descendu sur terre. Elle s'en approcha prudemment. Elle pourrait le voler et enfin partir de cette île, elle avait appris la navigation.

Les souvenirs la submergèrent, une claque presque. Tetra assénait un coup de cravache sur le crâne de la fillette.

« Imbécile ! Si tu tournes la barre de cette façon tu vas chavirer et tuer tout ton équipage ! Ça se manipule avec délicatesse ! Sens le courant, sens le vent et navigue!

Natsumi hocha la tête puis recommença, plus concentrée que jamais.

Un frisson parcourut le corps de la rouquine, rien que de penser à ces souvenirs, ça la rendait malade. Mais elle ne devait pas se détourner de son objectif. Elle continua de s'approcher puis sauta souplement sur le pont. Personne dessus, elle entra alors dans le navire. Le silence l'accueillit. Elle ouvrit prudemment chaque porte et fini par tomber sur deux marines qui étaient sûrement de garde.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? S'écria l'un d'eux en la remarquant. »

Le premier un blond aux yeux vert se leva et se mit en position d'attaque. Natsumi haussa un sourcil et entama le combat. Rapidement elle mit à terre son adversaire, elle en fit de même pour le deuxième qui avait trouvé son arme à feu, seulement il n'eut pas le temps de l'utiliser. Natsumi lui tordit le bras puis lui prit l'arme des mains avant de l'assommer avec la crosse. Elle tira les deux corps sur le pont avant de les balancer sur la plage, puis elle leva l'ancre et partit rapidement de l'île.

La rouquine souffla sentant sa pression redescendre lentement. Le bateau fila doucement sur l'océan. Natsumi avait trouvé des cartes ainsi que l'île qu'elle avait quittée. Un itinéraire avait déjà était tracé, elle décida de le suivre. Elle verrait plus tard ce qu'elle ferra après.

Le vent fut favorable à son navire qui fila rapidement. Et au bout du cinquième jour, alors qu'elle pêchait assise sur le bastingage, un point à l'horizon apparut. Elle vérifia son log pose qui pointait bien vers ce point.

« Enfin ! Je vais retrouver la civilisation. »

Seulement elle repartit très vite à cause de la base Marine qu'il y avait sur île. Elle eut quand même le temps de refaire ses stocks de nourritures grâce aux sous qu'elle avait trouvé en fouillant les cabines et le magot de la cabine du capitaine.

Et elle repartit de nouveau sur les mers, la jeune femme soupira. Ses journées étaient ennuyeuses, le matin elle se levait, vérifiait qu'elle avait toujours le bon cap puis mangeait rapidement un bout avant de vérifier l'état du navire. Ensuite elle pêchait la plus part du temps ou dormait sur le pont quand le temps était beau.

Elle fit trois îles de cette façon. Toutes propriétaires d'une base du gouvernement. Sur la dernière île, elle se fit repérer. Après une course poursuite dans la ville, elle avait réussi à rejoindre le navire et à partir avant qu'il ne la rattrape. Elle était en ce moment en train de regarder la carte. La prochaine île était entourée en rouge alors que les autres étaient en noir. Etrange…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien y avoir sur Dressrosa pour qu'elle soit de cette couleur ? S'interrogea Natsumi en fixant la carte. Bah, je verrais bien sur place. »

La rouquine bailla. Elle sortit, vérifia une nouvelle fois que tout était en ordre puis se coucha. Il lui fallut six jours pour rejoindre l'île. Le deuxième jour elle eut le droit à une tempête qui la ralenti. Plusieurs fois elle avait manqué de passer par-dessus bord. Elle amarra le navire puis descendit sur la terre ferme à l'aube du sixième jour.

Dressrosa était incroyablement colorée, les maisons et boutiques avait beaucoup de charme, cela plût immédiatement à la rouquine. Elle se balada tranquillement quand quelque chose lui percuta la jambe. Elle baissa la tête et fut surprise de voir un jouet, une poupée qui s'excusa avant de repartir. Natsumi se figea sur place. Est-ce que cette poupée lui avait vraiment parlé ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Les gens ne semblaient pas du tout choqué de voir des jouets vivants. Elle reprit sa route, s'émerveillant de chaque couleur, objets, odeurs et sons qu'elle sentait et voyait. Elle arriva devant un bâtiment en briques rouges. De forme circulaire et pas du tout de la même architecture que le reste de la ville, ce bâtiment intrigua grandement la jeune femme qui demanda des renseignements à une dame devant.

« Ceci ? C'est le Colisée mademoiselle, on y vient pour voir les combats de gladiateurs et passer un bon moment.

_Oh ça a l'air cool !

_Oui. Mais dîtes-moi vous n'êtes clairement pas d'ici ? Demanda la jeune femme.

_Heu... Oui je viens d'arriver. »

Natsumi eu un sourire crispé devant le regard sondeur de la jeune femme. Elle préféra s'éclipser, non sans l'avoir remerciée pour les informations. Elle repartit dans les rues, regardant les vitrines et les échoppes, puis son regard fut attiré par une affiche collé sur la devanture d'un bar.

**Cherche serveuse d'urgence**

**Payer à l'heure.**

La rouquine réfléchie. L'île était plaisante, il n'y avait pas de base gouvernementale et elle pourrait sûrement se faire oublier. Elle revint au port et regarda le navire volé. Elle pourrait sans doute le vendre, il était en bon état. Oui mais comment faire ? Elle interpela un matelot.

« Excusais-moi je cherche à vendre mon navire, à qui dois-je m'adresser ?

_Ah ma p'tite dame c'est avec Briam qu'il faut voir.

_Et où puis-je le trouver ?

_Par-là, vers les docks. Dit-il en désignant l'endroit du doigt.

_Merci beaucoup !

_De rien ma p'tite dame. »

Natsumi partit donc vers les docks et demanda à voir Briam. Ce fut un homme à la carrure imposante, aux cheveux poivre et sel et aux yeux gris qui se présenta à elle.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? »

Sa voix grave rouler les « R ».

« Et bien je souhaiterais vendre mon navire. Affirma-t-elle.

_Vous comptez vous installer ici ?

_Oui, c'est ça. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

_Hum... Bien montrez-moi votre bateau.

_Merci beaucoup. »

Elle le conduisit jusqu'au bateau. Briam haussa un sourcil. Restant songeur un long moment avant de se retourner vers elle.

« C'est un navire de la Marine que vous avez là.

_Oui je l'ai volé. Lança la rouquine avec un sourire.

_Hum... Y a possibilité de le retaper et de le camoufler... Il me semble en bon état, je peux voir l'intérieur ?

_Oui bien sûr ! »

Briam monta et fit le tour. Il inspecta le bâtiment durant une heure, vérifiant chaque coin et recoin, allant jusqu'à plonger dans la mer pour vérifier rapidement en dessous. Puis il revint vers la rousse.

« J'avoue qu'il m'intéresse. Combien vous en voudrez ?

_Je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas le marché des bateaux. »

Briam eu un sourire.

« Bon j'veux bien vous le reprendre pour disons... 100 000 Berrys. »

Natsumi manqua de s'étouffer. Combien ?! Elle avait du très mal entendre.

« C'est beaucoup ! Cria-t-elle. Ok je prends ! »

Elle serra la main de Briam qui l'emmena signé les papiers de vente. Une fois que ce fut fait il lui donna l'argent et c'est une Natsumi euphorique qui quitta le port.

« Maintenant que j'ai de l'argent, je pourrais me trouver un logement... Mais avant l'annonce ! »

Elle revint au bar qui avait la demande et y entra. Immédiatement une odeur forte d'alcool lui prit le nez. Elle fit une grimace puis inspecta les lieux. L'endroit était assez sombre, typique des coins de pirates. Le bar était droit devant en bois vieux sombre, les tables et les chaises étaient de la même couleur et éparpillées dans la pièce. Derrière le bar se trouvait une immense étagère qui prenait une bonne partie du mur. Verres et bouteilles d'alcool la remplissait. Elle s'approcha lentement du comptoir, les quelques clients la suivant du regard.

Elle monta sur l'un des tabourets devant le comptoir et attendit que le gérant arrive. Ce fut un homme bedonnant aux cheveux gris et gras qui arriva.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ma jolie ?

_En fait, je viens pour l'annonce. Déclara-t-elle pas très rassurée. »

L'homme la regarda fixement avant de passer de l'autre côté pour la juger.

« Hum, ouais tu as l'air pas mal... Tu vis ici ?

_Heu... Non je viens d'arriver. Bredouilla la rouquine

_Donc pas de logement ? Elle confirma d'un signe de tête. J'ai bien une chambre en haut mais c'est pas le grand luxe.

_Je m'en contenterais en attendant de trouver quelque chose. »

Le patron la regarda encore un peu puis eu un sourire.

« Ok tu commences demain.

_C'est vrai ? Oh merci beaucoup ! »

Natsumi fut soulagée. Elle avait cru un moment qu'il la remballerait.

« Viens, j'vais te montrer la chambre et t'expliquer comment ça marche ici. Et tu peux m'appeler Kirn. »

Natsumi opina de la tête et suivit Kirn à l'étage.

Elle allait pouvoir commencer sa nouvelle vie. Non, elle allait enfin pouvoir commencer à vivre. Enfin.


	4. Chapter 4

Et bien salut a tous! Vous est de plus en plus nombreux a lire ma fic et c'est GÉNIAL! Merci cette attention!

J'ai quelques points a vous dire aujourd'hui.

Premièrement je recherche un/une bêta qui voudrait bien dans sa grande bonté corrigé mes écrits qui je dois l'avouer sont surement bourrés de fautes. Si vous est intéressé prenait contact avec moi par MP.

Deuxièmement, je posterais toute les deux semaines sois le dimanche sois le lundi.

Voilà! J'arrête de vous prendre la tête avec mon blabla et vous laisse en compagnie de Natsumi. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas, un review fait TOUJOURS plaisir!

**Chapitre 4**** :**

Natsumi ouvrit lentement les yeux, les rayons du soleil lui caressaient la peau, elle s'étira longuement puis sortit du lit. La veille, elle avait été acceptée en tant que serveuse au « Calamity », certes c'était miteux et mal fréquenté mais elle avait au moins un boulot. Non, elle avait simplement quelque chose, en plus Kirn lui avait laissé la chambre de bonne. Elle était petite mais parfaite pour sa personne. Il y avait un lit une place, un coin douche avec une toilette, un lavabo et un miroir. Une petite armoire était à l'opposé au côté d'un coin cuisine. Et près de l'unique fenêtre se tenait une table et deux chaises. C'était comme un cocon aux yeux de la jeune femme.

Décidant que cette après-midi libre serait parfait pour s'acheter une première garde-robe, la jeune femme se leva, allant prendre une douche fraîche pour terminer de se réveiller. Ce serait la première fois qu'elle s'achèterait des vêtements, à la base marine ils avaient été fournis. Rien pour se distinguer des autres, des uniformes mais Natsumi se souvenait encore de cette femme qui avait été gentille et qui lui en avait donné de très beau avant que Lasta n'arrive.

Rien que de penser à cet ordure elle eut un haut-le-cœur. Pour chasser cet obscur souvenir, elle se sécha vivement les cheveux, tressant ses derniers rapidement avant de se vêtir d'un top noir et d'un pantalon rouge. Elle enfila ensuite ses rangers, seules chaussures en sa possession. Après un dernier ajustement dans le miroir pour placer quelques plumes récalcitrantes, Natsumi se prépara un petit-déjeuner léger. Elle le picora tranquillement avant de descendre rejoindre Kirn, son patron.

Le barman était en train de nettoyer des verres quand il vit sa nouvelle serveuse. Il lui fit un signe de tête accompagné d'un sourire tordu qu'elle lui renvoya.

« Bonjour, bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il.

_Oui bien qu'un peu froid. Avoua-t-elle. »

Kirn ricana.

« Bien, alors tu vas commencer à nettoyer les tables, ensuite tu feras les sols. »

Natsumi hocha la tête puis partit dans la réserve et revint avec torchon, seau et balai. Elle essuya les tables ainsi que les chaises, balaya puis passa un coup de serpillière. Elle rangea son matériel et rejoignit Kirn derrière le bar.

« Bien, tu sais nettoyer correctement. Apprécia l'homme. Dans le Calamity on reçoit de tout. Pirates, Civils, Marines et aussi des membres du château de temps en temps.

_Du château ?

_Oui. Tu les reconnaitras, ne t'en fais pas. Bon. C'est l'heure de l'ouverture ! »

Kirn alla ouvrir et à peine cinq minutes plus tard les premiers clients affluèrent. Natsumi dû rapidement apprendre les bases du métier, elle slaloma entre les tables, prit les différentes commandes et les apporta sans aucun problème, le tout, avec le sourire. Son patron la surveillait derrière son bar, il avait eu un coup de chance de tomber sur cette petite. Elle ne rechignait pas, restait polie et surtout ne semblait toujours pas fatigué lorsqu'il lui accorda une pause vers le début de l'après-midi.

La jeune femme déposa son plateau derrière le bar dans un soupir, elle s'épongea le front et la nuque, se rafraichissant avec une serviette humide avant de sourire de plus belle à Kirn. Le barman lui servit une boisson qu'elle but tranquillement. Lorsque le verre fut vide, elle reprit son travail jusqu'à tard le soir, allant jusqu'à oublier qu'elle avait son après-midi. Kirn ferma finalement la porte et la verrouilla derrière le dernier client tandis que Natsumi donnait un bon coup de balai.

« Tu iras te coucher une fois que tu auras fini. Annonça-t-il en s'arrêtant devant les marches de l'escalier. Et bon travail pour un premier jour.

_Merci beaucoup. Répondit la rousse avec reconnaissance. Passez une bonne nuit, patron !

_Kirn, et pareil pour toi. »

Natsumi reprit sa tâche et la termina après une heure, qui aurait cru qu'on pouvait amasser autant de saleté en une journée ? Elle monta dans sa chambre, se changeant rapidement et se coucha. Tombant rapidement dans le sommeil. Mais cette nuit ne fut pas aussi reposante qu'elle l'aurait cru, les mains de Lasta revenant la hanter alors que Griel lui hurlait de vivre. Elle se réveilla en sueur et haletante, ne pouvant dormir plus, elle s'installa contre la fenêtre admirant la ville sous ses yeux. Demain ne serait peut-être pas aussi fatiguant.

Et les jours s'égrainèrent doucement, Natsumi termina son premier mois au service de Kirn sans aucuns soucis. Elle en oubliait presque ses origines, vivant au jour le jour et riant avec les clients. Elle aimait énormément cet endroit, surtout lorsque le patron lui laissait gérer l'établissement seule. Une marque de confiance qu'il avait renouvelée à plusieurs occasions, ce qui lui permettait à lui, de se reposer un peu. L'enthousiasme et la bonne humeur de la rousse rendait les lieux un peu plus accueillants. Elle avait rencontrée beaucoup de monde comme l'avait prévenu Kirn. Civils, pirates, Marine mais jamais encore les soi-disant membres du château.

« Hey ! Natsumi ! Ramène-moi du rhum ! Scanda une voix un peu modelé par l'alcool.

_Minute Dirk ! Réprima la serveuse. Je n'ai pas encore la capacité de me dédoubler. »

La rouquine posa ses commandes devant les clients puis partit derrière le bar pour faire celle du fameux Dirk. En revenant, elle remarqua immédiatement le silence pesant qui s'était imposé. Plus personne n'osait respirer. Natsumi ne comprit pas cette soudaine peur, jusqu'à ce que deux hautes silhouettes ne s'approchent du bar et s'asseyaient. Deux hommes, l'un avait des lunettes noires et un physique assez...dégoulinant. De la morve pendait de ses narines. Natsumi réprima un frisson de dégoût. L'autre homme ressemblait, lui, à un tournesol géant avec son col de manteau agrémentait de pétales jaunes. Elle prit son courage à deux mains puis s'adressa à eux.

« Bonjour messieurs, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire. »

L'homme tournesol la regarda de haut en bas avant de dire d'une voix assez grave.

« Du rhum ma belle. Clama-t-il avec un large sourire.

_Néhéhéhé ! Pareil pour moi. Rajouta son voisin. »

Une envie furieuse de lui donner une boite de mouchoirs pour qu'il se mouche, lui prit. Mais elle réussit à calmer cette ardeur et servit les deux clients. Comme il se devait.

« Mais, dis-moi, tu es nouvelle ? Demanda le tournesol géant. Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans le coin.

_En effet, je ne suis là que depuis un mois. Confirma-t-elle d'une voix claire et assuré.

_Oh, alors tu ne connais pas tout de cette ville, hein ? Dit-il avant de porter sa chope à sa bouche et de boire goulûment la boisson.

_Effectivement. Mais j'aimerais, si vous me le permettez, bien sûr, savoir qui vous êtes ? Glissa-t-elle tout en nettoyant le présentoir avec un torchon.

_Néhéhéhé ! Personne ne t'as rien dis ? Nous sommes les commandants du roi de cette île. Ne me dis pas que tu ne connais pas Donquixote Doflamingo ? Questionna le dégoulinant.

_Absolument pas. Désolé. Affirma Natsumi avec un sourire. »

Les deux commandants furent légèrement choqués par la nouvelle. Mais se reprirent très vite. Ils continuèrent de boire leur alcool, tout en détaillant la demoiselle. Elle était très jolie, ça, il n'y avait pas de doute. Ses formes étaient bien mises en valeur. Elle portait un short en jean qui rendait ses jambes un peu plus longues, avait des talons bleu nuit aux pieds ainsi qu'un haut blanc qui s'arrêtait un peu avant son nombril. Il était légère décolleté laissant voir un beau début de poitrine. Elle avait du style sans pour autant tomber dans le vulgaire. Ses cheveux aux couleurs inhabituelles, étaient lâches et seulement retenus par un bandeau noir. Ils remarquèrent la présence de plumes dans la chevelure carmine de la jeune femme. Celle-ci revint avec son plateau derrière le bar, elle remarqua les choppes vides des deux hommes.

« Désirez-vous un autre verre ? Demanda-t-elle poliment. »

Le tournesol géant refusa de même que son voisin. Ils payèrent et lui laissèrent même un joli pourboire avant de sortir du bar. L'ambiance qui avait été étouffé par la présence des deux hommes reprit vite sa place et Natsumi fut appelée pour de nouvelles commandes.

Depuis ce jours, les deux commandants revinrent au bar, d'abord une fois par semaine, puis deux fois et enfin trois fois.

« Encore une Natsumi !

_Tout de suite Diamante ! Lança la rouquine avant de prendre la chope et la remplir d'alcool. Avec le temps et les nombreuses visites, une petite amitié c'était créé entre elle et les deux commandants.

_Néhéhéhé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais après Natsumi-chan ? Demanda Trébol avec un sourire en coin.

_Et bien comme d'habitude j'irais me coucher après la fermeture. Clama la rouquine avec un clin d'œil. »

Diamante ricana tandis que son voisin porta sa choppe a sa bouche. Une fois leur consommation terminée, ils quittèrent le bar, non sans oublier le généreux pourboire de la serveuse comme à leur habitude. Natsumi appréciait les deux hommes, bien que le contact au début fut un peu difficile, le temps avait fait son œuvre en à peine un mois et maintenant elle c'était complètement habituée à eux.

Étant malade le lendemain, Kirn lui laissa une nouvelle fois la gestion du bar. La rouquine fit son ménage comme chaque matin puis vérifia le stock et enfin ouvrit le bar. Comme à son habitude, Dirk fut le premier client. Cet ancien pêcheur d'une soixantaine d'année était un habitué de longue date. Il salua joyeusement la rousse en s'installant, s'inquiétant de l'absence de Kirn.

« Malheureusement il est malade. Expliqua la rouquine.

_Bah, t'inquiète pas vas ! C'est un solide gaillard ! Allez, donne-moi donc une bonne chope de bière pour commencer. Lança Dirk.

_Et une bière ! Une ! Lança la jeune femme. »

Ainsi commença cette journée, comme toutes les autres avec son lot d'habitués, de chants marins, de rires, de jeux. Tout allait bien jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi. La porte s'ouvrit sur deux silhouettes qu'elle connaissait bien maintenant. Mais par contre la troisième qui les accompagnait lui était inconnue. Diamante et Trébol prirent leurs places habituelles laissant un siège entre eux pour le troisième homme restant. Natsumi le détailla, tout en ramenant une commande à la table du fond. Il avait de courts cheveux blonds, une paire de lunette vraiment spéciale mais qui lui donnait un coté énigmatique. Il portait une chemise blanche ouverte sur son torse musclé et un pantalon orange avec des arabesques d'un ton plus clair le tout retenu par une ceinture verte segmenté. Des chaussures noires et blanches et surtout un immense manteau en plume rose qui lui donnait un coté très imposant.

Natsumi servit rapidement ses clients puis retourna au bar. Elle lança un sourire aux commandants.

« Bonjour, comme d'habitude ? »

Diamante et Trébol acquiescèrent tandis que le blond, accoudé au bar la regardait au travers de ses lunettes, enfin c'était l'impression qu'il lui donnait.

« Hum... Ce sera du saké pour moi. Fini-t-il par demander. »

Sa voix grave et sensuelle donna un frisson à Natsumi qui partit sous le bar pour prendre la bouteille d'alcool. La salle était devenue silencieuse comme la première fois où étaient venus les commandants. Elle en conclut qu'il devait, lui aussi, faire partit des commandants du roi. Elle ressortit de dessous le bar pour les servir. Elle continua son travail tandis que les trois hommes discutaient entre eux, non sans jeter de temps en temps un regard sur la jeune femme. Le blond la détaillait avec attention. Elle était grande sûrement un bon un mètre quatre-vingt. Elle possédait des bottines blanches et un pantalon noir qui faisaient ressortir son fessier. Son t-shirt bleu clair cachait une belle poitrine ni trop grosse ni trop petite. Elle avait un joli visage aux traits fins et délicats, ses yeux lui plurent immédiatement, un superbe bleu saphir encadrait par de longs cils, une bouche aux lèvres fines et une chevelure de feu, rouge et jaune coiffés en une longue tresse, quelques plumes de la même couleur l'agrémentait.

« Alors comment tu la trouve ? Demanda Diamante au blond.

_J'avoue ne pas être déçu. Très agréable à regarder en effet. Dit-il avec un large sourire.

_Néhéhéhé! On ne lui a pas dit qui tu étais. Lança Trébol avec un sourire en coin. Il savait que Doflamingo aimait jouer. »

Le blond ricana, Natsumi revint derrière le bar et commença à le nettoyer, Doflamingo profita de sa proximité pour faire tomber son verre sur le bois, mouillant par la même occasion le t-shirt de la jeune femme.

« Oh, quel maladroit je suis ! Ria-t-il. »

Natsumi se recula vivement à cause de la fraicheur de la boisson, secouant la tête avec un sourire.

« Ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive. Je vais vous servir un autre verre. Dit-elle

_Oui, ce serait bien. Lança le blond qui n'avait pas lâché son sourire, content de sa connerie. »

Natsumi remplit de nouveau le verre puis soupira en regardant la tâche d'alcool sur son haut. Après avoir essayé de la diminuer en passant un coup de torchon elle abandonna et le retira directement, plongeant la salle dans un lourd silence. L'on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Les clients ne loupant pas une seconde de ce spectacle.

« Eh, oh ! Je vous dérange pas j'espère ? »

Les hommes se détournèrent tous, replongeant le nez dans leur chope. Le blond souri de plus belle en voyant cette femme se dévêtir sans aucune gêne et elle enfila un nouveau haut. Ce genre d'accident ayant déjà eu lieu, elle en gardait toujours un de secours sous le bar. Elle reprit finalement son ballet habituel, satisfaisant les clients et récoltant les pourboires plus généreux qu'à l'habitude. Doflamingo la regarda, ne touchant pratiquement pas à son verre, contrairement à ses deux voisins qui s'en donner à cœur joie dans la boisson.

« Oï Natsumi encore du rhum ! Scanda Diamante en agitant sa chope devant la rouquine.

_Est-ce bien raisonnable ?

_Mais oui ! Aller ! Remplit moi cette chope ma belle ! Lança le commandant avec un sourire en coin. »

Natsumi leva les yeux au ciel puis servit le tournesol. Elle remarqua alors que le blond, dont elle ne connaissait toujours pas le nom, n'avait pratiquement pas bu.

« L'alcool n'est pas à votre goût ? Demanda-t-elle.

_J'aime savourer les bonnes choses.

_Oh, alors je suis une bonne chose dans ce cas. Souffla-t-elle en s'accoudant devant lui. »

Doflamingo haussa un sourcil, intrigué.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

_Malgré vos lunettes, je sens votre regard sur moi et ce depuis le début. J'en conclus donc que vous savourez ma présence monsieur. Ria la rouquine avant de se détourner et de partir dans la réserve. »

Doflamingo eu un sourire. Décidément cette fille était très intéressante. Quand Natsumi revint les trois étaient partit, Diamante et Trébol avaient laissé leurs pourboires mais il y en avait un troisième bien plus conséquent accompagné d'une note.

**Pour l'accident du t-shirt.**

**D.**

L'écriture était fine, élégante et légère. Natsumi s'interrogea. « D » ? Elle haussa les épaules puis rangea la note avec ses pourboires. Elle finit sa journée puis alla se coucher sans imaginer qu'elle venait de mettre le pied dans ce qui allait être un jeu du chat et de la souris.

Deux mois passèrent depuis la visite du blond dans le bar. Natsumi avait gardé la note. Pourquoi ? Elle-même ne le savait pas. Peut-être pour l'élégante écriture ? En tout cas elle reposait sur sa table de chevet. Natsumi soupira, aujourd'hui était son jour de repos. Kirn voulait absolument qu'elle sorte prendre l'air. Et puis elle le méritait vu le nombre de fois où elle avait géré le bar à sa place. C'est ainsi qu'elle c'était retrouvée à flâner dans les rues de Dressrosa. Elle marcha en direction du marché, ayant besoin de faire quelques courses. Elle regardait attentivement les étals de fruits et légumes, prenant quelques-uns pour le humer. Concombres, carottes, poireaux, haricots verts ainsi qu'un peu de radis et en fruits, elle se lâcha sur les pommes et les poires. Une fois son marché fait, elle reprit le chemin du bar pour les laisser dans sa chambre.

Elle entra et fut surprise de revoir le blond, seul cette fois. Kirn la vit et lui fit un signe de la main, Natsumi le lui rendit avec le sourire. Elle monta à l'étage, suivit du regard par Doflamingo qui buvait. La rouquine rangea rapidement ses achats. Elle vérifia sa coiffure qui était une haute queue de cheval puis redescendit. Le blond n'était déjà plus là.

« J'y retourne Kirn.

_Pas de problème. Profites en ma grande. A toute à l'heure. »

Natsumi sortit du bar et partit dans les rues marchandes, elle regarda les vitrines, jugeant les vêtements et objets exposés. Elle s'acheta une glace à la pistache par la suite et continua sa route. Elle passa devant le Colisée d'où s'échappaient des cris et des acclamations, sûrement des combats qui avaient lieux ce jour-ci. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans la rue et fini par tomber devant l'énorme champignon. De ce que Kirn lui avait dit, le château se trouvait en son sommet.

« Curieuse ? Demanda une voix grave. »

La jeune femme sursauta et se retourna vivement avant de lever la tête pour voir un blond surmonté de lunettes de soleil.

« Vous m'avez fait peur ! Reprocha Natsumi une main à l'emplacement de son cœur.

_Fufufu ! J'aime soigner mes entrées. Dit-il avec son large sourire. »

Natsumi fit une légère moue, un peu en colère de ne pas avoir senti sa présence.

« On peut savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Fini-t-il par demander.

_Je visite. J'ai rarement le temps alors je profite. Informa la rousse. Le roi a des goûts étranges en termes d'architecture, quoi que je le comprend, on ne peut pas attaquer le château vu comment il est perché. Je me demande à quoi il peut bien ressembler ?

_Tu ne la jamais vu ? Demanda Doflamingo surprit.

_ Le roi ? Non pas une seule fois. Y a que Diamante, Trébol et vous qui venez au bar sinon personnes d'autres vivant dans ce château. Après je pense qu'il a autre chose à faire que de venir se saouler dans un bar miteux au milieu de la populace.

_Sûrement.

_Vous le connaissez bien ? Questionna la jeune femme.

_Oui, assez. Pourquoi ? Tu souhaiterais le voir ?

_Oh non, je ne voudrais pas le déranger. Il doit être débordé.

_Peut-être pas tant que ça. Fufufu ! Ricana le blond. »

Natsumi eu un sourire, elle trouvait cet homme très spécial, charmant mais spécial quand même.

« Je ne connais toujours pas votre nom. Finit-elle par avouer.

_Mais toutes informations s'échangent. Qu'est-ce que tu as à proposer ?

_Hum ... Un bisou. Proposa la jeune femme.

_Où ça ?

_La joue ? Elle désigna l'endroit avec son doigt. »

Doflamingo ricana et se pencha, Natsumi déposa ses lèvres sur la joue droite du blond. La peau de celui-ci était incroyablement douce et c'était très plaisant.

« Hélas c'est pas assez pour une telle info, faut proposer mieux. Dit le blond avec un sourire.

_Je me contenterais de l'info que vaut ce bisous dans ce cas. Lança Natsumi avec un clin d'oeil.

_D'accord. Le roi et moi sommes beaucoup plus proches que tu ne le crois. Sur ce passe une bonne journée Natsumi-chan. »

Il partit en direction de l'imposante porte au pied du champignon de sa démarche si particulière. Laissant Natsumi dans une profonde interrogation. La jeune femme repartie dans les rues, ne remarquant pas qu'elle était observée par Doflamingo encore devant l'entrée. Le contact des lèvres de la jeune sur sa peau lui avait donné un agréable frisson. Elle était curieuse mais aussi assez intelligente pour ne pas être tombé dans le piège que lui avait tendu le flamant rose, elle lui plaisait de plus en plus.

Il sentit la présence de Diamante derrière lui.

« Alors ? De quoi tu as parlé avec notre charmante barman ? Interrogea-t-il.

_Elle ne sait toujours pas qui je suis.

_En même temps, on a fait en sorte que personne ne lui dise. C'est ton jeu après tout. Affirma Diamante. »

Doflamingo sourit de plus belle. Oui, un jeu où il était le sphinx et posait des énigmes à sa proie aux cheveux rouges et jaunes et aux yeux bleus saphir. Le flamand rose retourna à l'intérieur suivit de Diamante.

Natsumi passa une agréable journée. Elle rentra dans sa chambre et posa ses sacs de vêtements et ses babioles, rangeant le tout et installant ses décorations pour donner un peu plus de vie à la pièce. Elle avait acheté des rideaux bleus pour sa fenêtre, une nappe pour sa table et de nouveaux draps pour son lit. Alors qu'elle était en train de les changer, elle entendit Kirn tousser fortement dans la chambre à côté. Le vieil homme n'était pas bien depuis maintenant quelques semaines se qui inquiétait la jeune femme. Il s'affaiblissait de jour en jour, laissant souvent la gestion du bar a Natsumi. Une profonde relation avait prit vie entre le patron et son employée. Natsumi considéré Kirn comme un père de même que pour le vieil homme qui la considérée comme sa fille.

Il finit par se calmer pour reprendre trente minutes plus tard avec plus de violence, le bruit d'un objet brisé puis d'un corps qui tombe fit sursauter la jeune femme. Elle entra dans la chambre et trouva Kirn par terre se tenant la poitrine. Un vase c'était brisé durant sa chute. Elle le remit vite dans son lit, vérifiant rapidement qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre.

« Ne bougea pas. Je vais chercher le médecin. »

Essayant de ne pas se laisser submerger par la panique, elle descendit les escaliers et sortit en quatrième vitesse, courant pieds nus dans la rue qui s'était vidée de ses habitants, chacun ayant rejoint son chez-soi. Elle arriva devant une maison aux murs rouge, un écriteau annonçait « Docteur Usuno ». Natsumi frappa frénétiquement à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit rapidement sur un homme de taille moyenne, aux cheveux d'un bleu sombre et aux yeux noir encadrés par des lunettes rondes.

« Natsumi ? Que puis-je pour toi ?

_C'est Kirn, il n'est vraiment pas bien. Je viens de le retrouver par terre et il se tenait la poitrine !

_Très bien retournes là-bas, j'arrive tout de immédiatement. »

Natsumi repartit aussi sec. Une fois de nouveau dans le bar, elle remonta avec une bassine d'eau fraîche et une serviette. Elle entra dans la chambre et déposa la bassine sur la chaise près du lit. Kirn avait la respiration sifflante et de la fièvre. La rouquine plongea la serviette dans la bassine, elle la plia, l'essora puis l'appliqua sur le front brûlant du vieil homme. Le docteur arriva dix minutes plus tard, il ausculta immédiatement son patient, demandant à Natsumi de l'attendre dehors. L'attente parut être une éternité pour la jeune femme. Finalement le docteur ressortit avec un air grave.

« Il souhaite te parler. »

Natsumi entra de nouveau dans la chambre, nerveuse, l'état de Kirn s'était encore dégradé. Il avait le teint extrêmement pâle et était recouvert de sueur.

« Vient là s'il te plait. Pria faiblement le vieillard. »

Natsumi s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit. Kirn posa une enveloppe dans sa main avec un pâle sourire.

« Tu la liras après. Promet moi que tu le feras. »

Natsumi hocha la tête retenant ses larmes. Elle savait que le vieil homme n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Il lui fit signe de venir un peu plus près. Natsumi se pencha et il la prit dans ses bras avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

« Merci d'avoir était là. Je suis heureux de t'avoir eu ces quelques mois. Tu m'as apporté beaucoup de bonheur...merci... »

Natsumi sentit les bras de Kirn perdre en puissance puis finalement ils retombèrent mollement de chaque côté de son corps désormais sans vie. Natsumi fini par craquer et pleura à chaudes larmes, essayant d'étouffer ses cris en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche. Elle venait de perdre un amis, non il était plus que cela, il était comme un père. La jeune femme resta un long moment à pleurer. Le docteur la fit sortir de la chambre. Avec un collègue il emporta le corps à la morgue, laissant la rouquine seule dans l'établissement. Elle finit par ouvrir l'enveloppe tardivement dans la nuit et lu.

**A toi, Natsumi.**

**Je te remercie pour m'avoir apporté autant de bonheur depuis ton arrivée. **

**Je sais déjà qu'il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps, la maladie va m'emporter et comme tu le sais déjà, je n'ai pas de famille.**

**Ni de femme, ni enfant à qui léguer mon héritage.**

**C'est pour cela que c'est à toi, que je le lègue.**

**Je sais que tu en prendras soin. **

**J'aimerais rester plus longtemps, mais il est temps que je parte. **

**Ne sois pas triste et continus de sourire à la vie comme tu l'as toujours fait. **

**Ma fille.**

**Kirn.**

Natsumi avait la gorge serré, elle pleura longtemps, serrant la lettre contre sa poitrine en se laissant aller, criant douloureusement. Kirn lui avait légué le Calamity. Elle en éprouvait un respect plus grand pour le défunt. C'est le cœur encore lourd que la rouquine partit se coucher. Plongeant dans une nuit sans rêve.


End file.
